youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
GB2WEYTSNZUFCTDYGA
(0:16) your love is like bad medicine (0:20) bad medicine is what I need (0:24) shake it up, just like bad medicine (0:28) there ain't no doctor (0:29.5) that can cure my disease (0:31) (0:38.4) bad medicine (0:40) I ain't got a fever (0:41.7) got a permanent disease (0:43) it'll take more than a doctor (0:45.8) to prescribe a remedy (0:48) I got lots of money (0:49.9) but it isn't what I need (0:52) gonna take more than a shot to get (0:54.1) this poison out of me (0:56) I got all the symptoms count them 1,2,3 (1:00) first you need (1:01) that's what you get for falling in love (1:03) then you bleed (1:05) you get a little (1:06.2) but it's never enough on your knees (1:09) that's what you get for falling in love (1:12) and now this boy's addicted (1:14.3) cause your kiss is the drug (1:16) (1:17) your love is like bad medicine (1:21) bad medicine is what I need (1:25) shake it up, just like bad medicine (1:29) there ain't no doctor (1:30.6) that can cure my disease (1:33) bad, bad medicine (1:39) (1:41) I don't need no needle (1:43) to be giving me a thrill (1:44) and I don't need no anesthesia (1:47) or a nurse to bring a pill (1:49) I got a dirty down addiction (1:51) it doesn't leave a track (1:53) I got a jolt for your affection (1:55) like a monkey on my back (1:57) there ain't no paramedic (1:59) going to save this heart attack (2:01) when you need (2:02) that's what you get for falling in love (2:05) then you bleed (2:06) you get a little but it's (2:07.8) never enough on your knees (2:10) that's what you get for falling in love (2:13) now this boy's addicted (2:15.4) 'cause your kiss is the drug (2:17) your love is like bad medicine (2:22) bad medicine is what I need (2:26) shake it up, just like bad medicine (2:30) so let's play doctor, baby (2:32) cure my disease (2:34) bad, bad medicine is what I want (2:39) (2:42) bad, bad medicine is what I need (2:49) (3:06) I need a respirator (3:07.8) cause I'm running out of breath (3:09) you're an all night generator (3:11.7) wrapped in stockings and a dress (3:14) when you find your medicine (3:16.2) you take what you can get (3:17) cause if there's something better baby (3:19.9) well they haven't found it yet (3:21) your love is like bad medicine (3:26) bad medicine is what I need (3:30) shake it up, just like bad medicine (3:34) there ain't no doctor (3:36.1) that can cure my disease (3:39) your love is like bad medicine (3:43) bad medicine is what I need (3:46) shake it up, just like bad medicine (3:50) your love's the potion (3:52.1) that can cure my disease (3:54) bad, bad medicine (4:00) is what I want (4:03) bad, bad medicine (4:08) who's bad, who's bad (4:10) (bad, bad) I gotta do, I gotta (4:12.3) I gotta do, (4:13.8) I gotta (4:14.5) (medicine) I gotta, (4:15.5) I gotta I gotta do it again (4:19) wait a minute (4:19.7) wait a minute hold on (4:22) (4:24) I'm not done one more time with feel (4:30) come on (4:33) one for that (4:35) help me up now (4:39) your love is like bad medicine (4:44) bad medicine is what I need (4:47) shake it up, just like bad medicine (4:51) you got the potion (4:52.9) that can cure my disease (4:55) your love—bad medicine (5:00) your kiss is what I need (5:03) your love—bad medicine ... (5:07)